


Ruby Shii, Obi-Wan Kenobi and 212th have a group chat.

by sweaterandcoffee



Series: The life of Ruby Shii and the 212th [2]
Category: 212th - Fandom, 501st - Fandom, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 212th, 212th is a mess, 501st, Clone Wars, Gen, Group chat, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterandcoffee/pseuds/sweaterandcoffee
Summary: Kenobi: Someone want to to tell me why Cody is angry.Waxer: Ruby broke his coffee machine.Kenobi: Makes sense.Ruby: I just wanted a hot chocolate...Cody: and you had to force choke the machine to get it?Ruby: It was taking too long...Helix: wow, just wowJedi Knight Ruby and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi make a group chat for the 212th.A big mistake.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Ruby Shii
Series: The life of Ruby Shii and the 212th [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839949
Kudos: 12





	1. The start of chaos

*Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ruby Shii hace created a chat named: 212th hang out.*

Ruby: Hello, troopers! This is a chat me and master kenobi made. you have permission to speak freely. and kriff punctuation and formality. GO KRIFFING WILD BOYS!

Obi-Wan: As Ruby said, be free. Change your names to whatever you want.

Cody: That is the first time I have heard the Co-General swear.

Ruby: I don't usually, but hey. like i said. kriff punctuation. be free cody.

Cody: Um..sir, yes sir.

Helix: 5 messaged already, seriously cody shut up.

*Cody had changed Helix's name to: No you.*

No you: You could of just typed that, commander.

*No you changed their name to Helix*

Cody: Boring.

Boil: Shut up. I need sleep.

Waxer: We know you dont sleep boil.

~~~~~~

Boil: WHO THE KRIFFING HELL PUT A BOILED EGG ON ME AND LEFT A NOTE SAYING HERE IS YOU.

Ruby: ...pffft.

Cody: Sir, I am disappointed.

Ruby: no...really. it was funny. How did you get you name boil?

Cody: yeah boil...I never asked. Did your batchmates call you it.

Boil: It's a dam long story and not relevant. 

~~~~

Cody: RUBY! WTH!

Waxer: What did she do this time.

Ruby: Sparkling Cody like Sparkling Water.

Boil: I'm afraid to ask.

Cody: JUST BECAUSE I LIKE SPARKLING WATER DOES NOT MEAN I LIKE GLITTER! YOUR CLEANING THIS UP!

Ruby: Oh I don't think so

Helix: I thought only the general said that...I guess not.

Waxer: Sir, what did you do to the commander.

Ruby: wouldnt you like to know. Well long story short I put glitter in his coffee machine.

Helix: PFFFTTTTTTTTT LOL

Cody: Helix, I will snap you like a glowstick.

Helix: If you do that, who's gonna save you when you break your leg kicking droids, even though you have a blaster.

Cody: IT LOOKS COOL, OK?!

Kenobi: Cody, calm down. It would see my little co-general went on a bit of a pranking spree last night. I suggest everyone be on high alert.

Ruby: You make me sound like a virus.

Waxer: You are a bit like one.

Ruby: Toilet Duty?

Waxer: I mean....You're obviously not a virus, sir.

~~~~

Helix: Ok very funny, sir. where did you get that photo from.

Ruby: YOU GET IT? LOL. HELIX, HE LICKS. btw Cody gave the photo.

Cody: I thought you said you wouldn't tell him.

Ruby: What's done is done, my sweet commander.

~~~

Kenobi: Someone want to to tell me why Cody is angry.

Waxer: Ruby broke his coffee machine.

Kenobi: Makes sense. 

Ruby: I just wanted a hot chocolate...

Cody: and you had to force choke the machine to get it?

Ruby: It was taking too long...

Helix: wow, just wow

~~~~


	2. Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos, Chaos and more chaos.

Ruby: New day, new me. Hope you enjoy, troopers.

Cody: Sir, with all due respect. What the kriff is this.

Ruby: Hey. Your drinks are boring!

Cody: I'd never thought I'd say this but, this is worse then energy pudding.

Helix: Now, Now commander. It isn't that bad!

Cody: THAT BAD! I DON'T LIKE FIZZY DRINKS AND SHE TOOK AWAY OUR CAFF!

Ruby: Cody that caff was driving you insane.

Cody: was not.

Ruby: You passed out yesturday from having 7 cups of caff.

Cody: …

~~~

Waxer: Sir, is this supposed to be funny.

Ruby: I have my answer.

Cody: Sir, what did you do this time?

Ruby: Glad you asked! Well, I wanted to know if out dear Waxer was using up our shampoo even thought he had no hair. So I put pink dye in the shampoo to see if he noticed.

Boil: That explains a god dam lot.

Ruby: ????

Boil: Me and Waxer share shampoo, I just got out the shower....

Ruby: OMG LOL! I AM SO SORRY, BOIL.

Cody: Boil, open your door.

Boil: No.

Ruby: Coming to help.

Boil: Sir! That's cheating you can't use the force.

Ruby: attachment-boil-hair-pink.png

Boil: I swear to god.

Waxer: OML! LOLOLOL. BOIL!

Boil: Waxer shut your mouth, right now.

~~~~

Helix: Sir, get back into the medical bay.

Ruby: NO. I. AM. FINE.

Cody: Helix, what did she do?

Ruby: Don't you dare...Or it's toilet duty.

Cody: Helix, that's an order.

Ruby: I override that order!

Cody: You can't do that.

Ruby: Just did.

Helix: Sir, your health is more important than toilet duty.

Helix: Cody, She walked into the mess hall after it had been cleaned and slipped, twisting her ankle, giving her a self a concussion and a small cut on her forehead.

Cody: WTH! GET IN THE MED BAY.

Kenobi: Ruby. med bay now or I'll tell the council about that thing.

Ruby: Fine. master.

~~~

Cody: Why have Rex and the 501st gone crazy?

Ruby: I let them try chocolate.

Cody: I am sorry, what?

Ruby: Chocolate. Are you seriously saying you've never had chocolate!

Cody: Yes, I am saying that.

Ruby: I am coming to your barracks right now with a chocolate bar.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> I will add to this when I get bored.


	3. Too Much caff, again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody has had too much caff and it affects everyone's day.

~~3am~~

Cody: What's everyone doing?

Ruby: Trying to kriffing sleep

Cody: sleep? huh? what that?

Ruby: Cody. I am stealing your coffee machine.

Cody: dont you kriffing dare

Ruby: let. me. in.

Cody: no

Ruby: Guess you'll be buying a new door.

Cody: fnenkwldnksdiwldkdw

~Morning~~

Helix: Someone want to explain why Cody is in the hall, unconscious.

Ruby: Hang on, I'm coming.

Kenobi: How did he drink more caff?

Ruby: He must of stolen it from someone. Rex maybe? I took his coffee machine last night.

Waxer: Who stole my coffee machine.

Ruby: Ah. that would be cody

Waxer: Can I have it back?

Ruby: I'll go get it once I've dragged Cody to the med bay

~~Later~~

Boil: Wth.

Ruby: What happened now?

Boil: Cody is in my barracks stealing my coffee.

Ruby: Pin him down and bring him to me.

~~~~

Ruby: How the flip did Cody escape from my closet and where is he?

Boil: With all due respect, YOU LOCKED IN HIM A KRIFFING CLOSET?

Ruby: WHAT?! I GAVE HIM FOOD, ITS A BIG CLOSET. THERE WAS NO OTHER WAY!

Helix: He's in 79's.

Ruby: Of course he is.

Cody: Whats upog;e;ofkwpdwpq

Cody: …

Cody: This is Rex. Cody has had half the menu at 79's. Someone come collect him and save me. He is singing karaoke. 

Ruby: Cody is singing! OMG! I AM COMING RIGHT NOW I NEED TO HEAR THIS!

Ruby: Video-Cody-Singing.mp4

Waxer: He sounds like a dying donkey...

Ruby: I'm dragging him back now. I never knew you guys had a bar...

Boil: Yup. Just watch out the 267th get drunk a lot.

Ruby: I see that. They are very touchy touchy.

Waxer: My advice is to get out of there before someone starts a fight.

Ruby: Too late...

~~~7 Hours of chatting later~~~

Boil: Wait the Co-General hasn't typed at all...

Helix: She's just walked into the med bay... I think someone started a fight at the pub.

Waxer: I gave her a warning ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.  
> I know it's short, but I was bored so I wrote it.


	4. Injured Commander and chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Ruby: wth

Boil: What happened?

Ruby: i dont even know, but someone gonna die for it

Waxer: I really wanna know now

Cody: don't you kriffing dare Ruby

Cody: dont

Helix: If Ruby doesn't tell I am definitely going too

Cody: Helix, you want toilet duty?

Ruby: You see, this is where I get to pull ranks, I declare Helix is allowed to tell and have no punishment.

Waxer: Why is everyone texting, we're literally all in the mess hall

Ruby: Thanks for the idea.

Cody: Look what you have done, vod.

Kenobi: Someone want to explain, why Ruby is on the table shouting 'Cody walked into a pole'

Ruby: Well, Master because it the truth, scroll up.

Kenobi: Cody, wth?

Cody: decommissioning is a blessing.

~~~~~

Ruby: Ok, Cody I know you've done this.

Cody: Done what?

Ruby: don't pretend you don't kriffing know

Cody: ... i better start running

Ruby: yes

Waxer: not even gonna ask

~~~~~

Boil: Anyone awake?

Ruby: I am always awake

Ruby: That wasn't supposed to sound creepy

Boil: Well that failed.

Cody: I don't sleep.

Ruby: Cody sleep.

Cody: No.

Ruby: Do I haft to come and knock you out again?

Boil: Wait?! AGAIN? You've knocked him out before? dam poor commander

Cody: AIJOISiHiYOIoiHIuoUIOIH

Ruby: Done and dusted.

Helix: With all due respect, you better kriffing do the paperwork for this.

Ruby: That sounds like its your problem. Give the report to the General, lol. He needs a laugh every now and again.

Kenobi: I do laugh.

Ruby: I haven't seen you laugh, ever.

Kenobi: ...... You make a point.

Ruby: Lol.

Helix: What's funny?

Ruby: The fact that Master Kenobi here can't scroll up.

Kenobi: no. I just don't want to read whats up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> I was bored, this will probably have a lot of chapters.  
> Ruby Shii is my OC. Look at my works to read more about her.


End file.
